White Snow
by shak4
Summary: Una guerra, una triste sconfitta...un popolo che perde la propria libertà...un amore, che nonostante l'odio saprà vincere anche le barriere dell'incomprensione e del dolore...attraverso un tempo passato...Hanamichi Sakuragi x Kaede Rukawa.
1. Chapter 1

I personaggi di Slam dunk non mi appartengono, essi sono di diritto del grande maestro Inoue, e nessuno glieli tocca, purtroppo! Quindi vi prego di non farmi causa, grazie! Anche perchè, soprattutto a causa delle precarie condizioni in cui versano le mie finanze adesso, mi sarebbe fatale! Arigatou!

Piccola riga introduttiva per questa fic.

L'ambientazione è nel passato, in un periodo imprecisato. Ho sfruttato l'ambientazione per mettere su tutto il casino che ne verrà dietro...sperando di non sfociare nella disperazione più atroce!

I personaggi risentono molto dell'ambientazione e saranno spesso OOC, spero comunque che non comprerete grosse scorte di pomodori!

Questa fic vuole essere il mio personale regalo di compleanno ad una mia fedele lettrice, ed amica : Anna. Spero ti piacerà mia cara! E speri piacerà a tutti voi che la leggerete.

Al solito sono graditi commenti e opinioni alla mia email, per chiunque volesse inviarne.

shaka_della_

**White Snow**

**di **

**ShaKa**

Capitolo I

Era il Regno di Caleydon un paradiso perduto, nelle fredde lande del Nord, circondato da folti ed immensi boschi di alberi secolari, da montagne innevate e pacifiche. Da laghi ghiacciati e sconfinati.

Regno di un popolo prosperoso, semplice, fiero delle proprie origini, esso era governato da un re giusto, e saggio, la cui forza e determinazione avevano saputo creare tutto ciò che questo grande reame era divenuto nei decenni.

Le lande di Caleydon erano sempre ricoperte di neve. E sopra tutto, risplendeva il suo castello.

Il castello del re si trovava sul monte più alto del regno, e sovrastava la capitale.

Nei mesi del gelido inverno lo si vedeva coperto di bianca neve, come un castello delle fiabe più lontane, avvolto dalla pace e dalla serenità.

Ma negli ultimi mesi questa pace era scomparsa, lasciando il posto ad una triste guerra.

E durante il lungo mese di febbraio, qualcosa sembrò cambiare...

Dei passi si udirono nell'eco del corridoio.

- Principe Kaede! Principe!- esclamò il servitore, avvicinandosi di gran passo al giovane uomo dai capelli scuri, che aspettava sull'uscio.

Yoehi Mito fissò giovane principe.

Lo conosceva bene, lui. Erano cresciuti insieme.

Per anni, in cui la sua famiglia era stata al servizio della casata dei re dallo stemma della Volpe Bianca, il giovane Yoehi era stato allevato a palazzo, insieme ai figli del re. Ed adesso era a loro servizio. Come prima di lui il padre, ed ancora il padre del padre.

Egli si trovava adesso al cospetto di Kaede, ultimogenito della Casata dei Rukawa.

Questi era il quinto dei cinque figli, che il Re Rukawa aveva generato con la moglie, Yuriko.

I sovrani, sposatisi giovanissimi avevano assicurato una folta discendenza al casato, e si erano regalati una vita piena di gioie, dedicata alla famiglia.

Ma purtroppo cattiva sorte volle che la Regina Yuriko fosse stata colta, parecchi lustri fa, da una malattia incurabile, e spirasse lasciando così al mondo il Re Rukawa e i suoi bambini, ancora piccoli.

Maki, Ayako, Haruko, Hisashi e Kaede avevano così condotto la loro educazione nel castello, sotto l' istruzione dei migliori precettori del Nord. Fin quando, il Re, ormai stanco e in avanzata età li chiamò al suo cospetto rivelando il proprio destino ai suoi eredi.

Maki e Hisashi erano gemelli. La scelta di successione del trono cadde su Hisashi.

Alla morte del sovrano egli avrebbe governato su Caleydon, provvedendo alla prosperità del regno e del suo popolo. A Maki, in quanto primogenito anch'egli, toccò il matrimonio con una principessa del regno dell' Est.

Le sorelle avrebbero maritato dei nobili principi dell' Ovest.

Kaede invece, era stato designato alla vita religiosa. Essendo ultimogenito, e maschio, suo obbligo era entrare in monastero, e rinunciare, alla salita al trono del fratello, ad ogni suo diritto sulla corona.

Kaede aveva così accettato il suo destino, ed era entrato in clausura, nel monastero della grande città a quindici anni. Fu condotto da frate Taoka per imparare, e per seguire il destino a lui designato.

Adesso il principe Rukawa si trovava nuovamente nel palazzo ove era cresciuto. In quei cinque anni lontano da corte, tanto era cambiato. Si guardava intorno, osservando.

Si trovava nuovamente nella sua casa. Il Re Rukawa lo aveva fatto richiamare al castello. E Kaede già ne immaginava i motivi.

- Principe Rukawa, finalmente vi ho trovato...vostro padre vi attende nelle sue stanze, seguitemi!- pronuncio Mito, inchinandosi leggermente, di fronte alla figura altera e imponente del proprio signore.

Proseguirono per i corridoi del palazzo, e quando la porta del salone principale si aprì, ai suoi occhi comparve la figura del padre.

- Kaede, figlio mio!- disse questi andandogli incontro e abbracciandolo di gran festa. Kaede non mosse arto, e quando il padre si stacco da lui, proferì un regale e rispettoso inchino.

- Padre, è una gioia rivedervi- l'uomo sorridè, poggiando le mani sulle spalle del giovane uomo che aveva davanti a sé, osservandolo in tutta la sua fattezza,

- Sei davvero cresciuto figlio mio...la tua bellezza è ancora più perspicua di quanto ricordassi...- disse con tono orgoglioso, - il mio unico dispiacere è il rivederci in questa urgente e gravosa questione...i tuoi fratelli saranno qui tra poco...-, il Re Rukawa aveva richiamato a sé i propri figli. Il Regno di Caleydon era da oltre sei mesi coinvolta in una guerra con i Regni del Profondo Sud in espansione, e le armate, ormai alle porte avevano costretto alla ritirata ogni loro esercito.

Ad un tratto Hisashi entrò nel salone, con aria agitata,

- Padre! Padre!- l' attenzione dell'uomo si spostò sulle parole del giovane, - l'esercito di Maki è stato battuto alle frontiere, e nulla gli è stato concesso di fare...non riuscirà a raggiungerci...- proclamò con estrema rassegnazione il ragazzo.

Hisashi, giovane principe ereditario del trono, era molto turbato. Ad un tratto si accorse della presenza di Kaede nella sala.

- Kaede...fratello...siete dunque giunto anche voi! Sono felice che stiate bene e siate sano e salvo al castello!- disse,

- Hisashi, fratello mio, la mia presenza è stata richiesta da nostro padre, Re Rukawa, ma non è nelle mie intenzioni avanzar pretese nella lunga guerra in cui siamo coinvolti. La mia vita ormai è estranea ai fatti di corte, e dal mio cuore è bandito ogni atto di violenza, o desiderio di guerra...- disse il giovane principe.

- Kaede, non vogliamo chiederti alcun appoggio in questa guerra, se non le tue preghiere per noi...fino a quando tuo fratello non salirà sul trono anche tu rimani un erede alla successione sul trono, e quindi essendo il regno in pericolo, devo consultarvi tutti...ed inoltre, avevo desiderio che in questo momento difficile i miei figli fossero al mio fianco, al sicuro. Le tue sorelle sono qui al castello, con i loro mariti, e con i loro figli, sono fuggiti dai loro regni. Ormai persi. Se vorrai, potrai farti accompagnare dal Yoehi nelle loro stanze.- Kaede annuì. - Ma in verità volevo discutere con voi un fatto alquanto importante.- concluse con tono basso e calmo.

- Voi siete i miei figli maschi, e con voi devo decidere le sorti di Caleydon...il Re del Sud della casata dei draghi del Fuoco, Sakuragi, ha già conquistato tutti i regni del Nord, e si trova alle nostre porte...ci chiedono la resa, incondizionata...altrimenti il sovrano ci ha garantito lo sterminio di tutto il popolo per mano dei propri soldati...-

- E' intollerabile!- gridò Hisashi, - quel maledetto re Sakuragi! E' solo uno sbruffone...e si protegge con il suo esercito!-

- Sono d'accordo con te figlio mio...ma ciò non toglie che il nostro esercito non può fronteggiare l'esercito dei Draghi...è reduce da una lunga e impegnativa guerra...siamo decimati e senza forze...e tutti i regni che facevano parte dell'alleanza non possono raggiungerci...io non vedo altre soluzioni...- l'uomo si sedette sul trono, portandosi una mano al volto, - voi cosa ne pensate?- chiese infine.

- Padre, il vostro popolo viene prima di tutto...- disse Kaede, e l'uomo annuì,

- Lo so figlio mio...ma non è la guerra che temo...temo la ferocia del Re Sakuragi...è giovane, ma spavaldo, temerario...spietato...ha lasciato solo distruzione e sangue sulla sua strada, e temo che Caleydon non sarà un eccezione...- commentò infine, Hisashi guardò il padre. Quest' ultimo conosceva benissimo le idee del figlio, ma sapeva anche che la guerra avrebbe portato un inutile sterminio di massa dei suoi uomini, e in quelle condizioni rimaneva come unica soluzione la resa.

Certo della sua scelta, il Re Rukawa chiamò al suo cospetto il messaggero di corte, e inviò un breve messaggio al Sovrano delle terre del Sud. Concedendogli la vittoria della lunga guerra che da mesi macchiava di sangue innocente i ghiacci del regno del Nord.

Nella tarda mattinata gli giunse la risposta del Re Sakuragi, e le disposizioni per il suo arrivo nella capitale, per l'occupazione del Regno.

La notte che calava si prevedeva lunga. Fredda.

Kaede, fermo, davanti alla fredda finestra della sua stanza, fissava l'orizzonte imbrunirsi delle nuvole all'orizzonte,

- Sei triste fratello mio?- chiese Ayako, sua sorella maggiore, e sua più cara confidente.

Kaede scosse la testa,

- Sono preoccupato mia cara sorella, preoccupato per ciò che ci attende sotto questo nuovo dominio...- rispose fissando gli occhi oltre le montagne, lì, da dove sapeva sarebbe giunto il nuovo sovrano di Caleydon. E si chiedeva sul futuro incerto le loro sorti.

Non sapeva nulla sul sovrano del Sud, la lunga clausura gli aveva impedito di curare interessi esterni al monastero, e quel poco che sapeva lo aveva udito a corte, in queste poche ore, in cui si vociferava della resa del Regno di Caleydon.

Si diceva che Sakuragi era salito al trono da appena due anni, e da allora aveva iniziato una campagna di espansione del Sud su tutti i fronti. Ne parlavano come un re duro, privo di sentimenti, e spietato.

E Rukawa si chiedeva che destino aspettava al suo amato popolo sotto il potere di un uomo simile.

E giunse così il giorno.

Lo stallone nero nitrì fermandosi, in attesa che il ponte calasse, liberando la strada per l'entrata del castello di Caleydon.  
>Re Sakuragi si guardò intorno, osservando la costruzione che aveva di fronte, e le sue alte mura di cinta.<p>

Pietre su pietre, in una maestosa costruzione che sembrava sicura, e certamente inespugnabile, ma non per un esercito. Un esercito come il suo, che adesso prendeva potere anche su questo ennesimo regno del nord.

Il Nord...centinaia di chilometri da casa sua.

Da quanto non vedeva la sua casa...aveva anche dimenticato i suoi profumi...erano mesi che erano in viaggio per le battaglie. Ma il suo progetto di unificazione era quasi concluso ormai, e pochissimi piccoli regni aspettavano di essere conquistati ancora. Doveva quindi aver pazienza, e sperare che la sua missione si concludesse presto.

Caleydon era il più grande reame del suo nuovo dominio. Era una capitale importante.

Leggenda era il nome del suo Re. E Sakuragi non vedeva l'ora di conoscerlo.

Il ponte calò, lasciando il passo libero al sovrano, e ai suoi fedeli cavalieri, che spronando i cavalli, con passo lento, attraversarono le vie che conducevano alle abitazioni interne.

Legarono i loro cavalli alle entrate, e furono condotti lungo i corridoi del palazzo.

Arrivati alla sala del trono, furono accolti al cospetto del sovrano della volpe bianca.

Il Re Rukawa guardò con estrema sicurezza il nemico che aveva di fronte.

Sakuragi aveva i tipici tratti del padre, capelli rossi come il fuoco, occhi scuri come la pece.

Lui lo aveva conosciuto bene suo padre, aveva combattuto con lui nelle battaglie della gioventù. Compagno di battaglia, e amico di vita.

Il Re Hanamichi ne era la speculare copia. Un fisico robusto e forte. Da combattente.

Lo osservò guardarsi intorno, notando gli uomini che lo circondavano.

Si avvicinò al trono, e con un rapido cenno del capo si presentò.

- Sono Hanamichi Sakuragi, sovrano del regno del Sud.-

- Re Sakuragi, conosco il vostro nome e conosco la vostra fama. E come da stabilito sono qui per cedervi il comando di Caleydon.- , il giovane re dai capelli del sole annuì, contraendo il viso, rude, e dai tratti pesante. Poi mosse alcuni passi verso l'altura del trono,

- Ho vagliato le vostre condizioni...Re Rukawa , e ripeto che non accetto altro che una resa incondizionata...ritengo di non poter accettare le vostre richieste!- proferì poi il tiranno, - sono poco vantagiose per il mio dominio-. Re Rukawa fu sorpreso.

- Era un accordo equo, che garantisce al mio popolo di non essere sopraffatto!- esclamò l'anziano.

Ma Sakuragi rise. Un ghigno maligno uscì dalle labbra.

Si giro a fissare i giovani in piedi intorno al trono dell'uomo, e il suo sguardo cadde spietato su ognuno di essi. Gli facevano pena.

- Re Rukawa, il mio esercito ha già preso possesso di Caleydon, la vostra parola non vale nulla...e nemmeno la vostra autorità-, Re Rukawa si alzò dal trono, e subito le truppe del Drago si posero in difesa, alzando le armi. La loro superiorità era netta.

Rimaneva solo la resa.

Il Re abbassò il capo, di fronte alla rassegnazione. E all'impotenza.

- Dunque la vostra fama non mentiva, giovane Re Sakuragi. Il vostro nome non conosce onore!- Sakuragi a quelle parole avanzò, e le sue iridi scure sembrarono avvampare di scintille.

Sguainò la spada dal suo fodero, puntandola contro l'uomo, che però fu subito circondato dai suoi servi fedeli.

- Osate ancora offendermi, Re Rukawa, e vi assicuro che sarà l'ultima cosa che farete!- gridò il tiranno, dando poi ordine con un breve gesto, ai suoi uomini di disarmare tutti i presenti. Di fronte alla massiccia armata i cavalieri di Caleydon abbassarono le armi.

Kaede, presente vicino ai fratelli, fissò Sakuragi.

Il re dai folti capelli rossi si avviò verso il trono, spodestandone il legittimo detenente. Il re Rukawa fu circondato dai soldati del Sud,

- Portatelo nelle prigioni!- ordinò il prepotente sovrano. Ma a quell'ordine, nel silenzio della sala, una voce si levò .

- E' solo un vecchio, non potete!- Sakuragi girò la testa, cercando chi, con tanto coraggio...o si potesse osar dire, follia, si opponesse alle sue disposizioni.

Le sue gemme scure incontrarono i freddi e profondi occhi azzurri di Kaede, lì di fronte a lui, in tutta la sua alterigia, e compostezza.

Il giovane dai capelli rossi scese i pochi scalini dell'altura del trono, e percosse la breve strada che lo separava da quel giovane che aveva osato contrapporsi al suo ordine.

- Chi siete voi per contraddire un mio ordine?- chiese ponendosi di fronte al giovane dai capelli color della notte.

- Kaede Rukawa è il mio nome. Figlio di Re Rukawa.- pronunciò con voce ferma ed incolore.

Re Sakuragi fisso affascinato il volto dell'uomo che aveva di fronte, e contemplò la sua decisione e la sua forza. Il suo sguardo fisso nel suo. Pieno di orgoglio, e di un non so chè, che gli fece provare un brivido lungo il corpo. Poi si girò,

- Rinchiudete il principe Rukawa e il re nell' ala est del castello, che gli sia proibito di allontanarsi. Se qualcuno ha ancora qualcosa da ridire, che venga ucciso...e buttato ai cani!- declamò infine con tono deciso.

La famiglia Rukawa fu così condotta all'ala Est del palazzo e confinata in essa.

E Re Sakuragi si insidiò così nel suo nuovo dominio.

Passavano i giorni d'inverno.

Le rigide condizioni climatiche costringeva l'esercito a un riposo forzato. Contrapporsi al clima significava un folle tentativo di suicidio, e questo il Re Sakuragi lo sapeva benissimo.

Già da due settimane si era insediato a Caleydon.

E quel regno iniziava davvero a piacergli. Era tranquillo. Sereno. E nonostante il gelo e il rigido inverno, vivibile.

Re Sakuragi era adesso nelle sue stanze.

- Re Sakuragi, il gran consigliere di Taleon chiede di parlare con voi.- annunciò Mito in modo discreto comparendo sulla porta.

Re Sakuragi era intento a saggiare la sua nera tazza di the caldo, mentre silenziosamente ammirava il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra. Alzò il viso, osservando il giovane servitore.

- Fatelo accomodare, lo riceverò tra un' ora.- disse, Mito si inchinò e fece per andare, - Mito!- fu richiamato, e si fermò sulla soglia, - Se in futuro, verrete nuovamente a disturbarmi per una cosa del genere mentre degusto il mio thè, vi farò frustare.- Mito sgranò gli occhi, - ci siamo capiti?- gli fu chiesto, Mito ricompose la sua espressione e rispose,

- Si mio signore...- annuì con un inchino. Per poi uscire nelle stanze del suo signore.

Sakuragi bevve un sorso dalla sua tazza, osservando in alto, le mura del castello. In particolare la piccola finestra che affacciava sulla scogliera, dall'ala Est del castello.

Da molti giorni, passava le ore a guardare quella finestra, e spesso vi scorgeva la figura del principe Kaede, che si affacciava, per osservare le fredde montagne di Caleydon. Sakuragi osservava la sua figura, esile, inespressiva, e ne era in qualche modo affascinato.

Quel giovane altero e freddo, aveva qualcosa di misterioso, che attirava i suoi sensi come una calamita. Non faceva altro che fissarlo. Guardarlo, studiarlo...quelle breve volte che poteva intravvederlo dalla finestra, sentiva una strana sensazione dentro di sé.

E senza accorgersene si ritrovò a pensarlo spesso. Forse anche a desiderarlo.

Il sovrano si guardò intorno. E pensò a come erano diverse queste terre da quelle in cui era cresciuto.

Le lontane lande del Sud, erano terre calde e solari.

E lui cresciuto spensierato nelle sue sterpaglie. In mezzo alla natura.

Con la madre, che amava tanto.

Poi...

...due anni fa, era tutto cambiato.

Aveva appena compiuto diciotto anni, che a palazzo arrivò l'annuncio della morte del padre.

Era, Re Sakuragi, un sovrano impegnato, e sempre in giro per il suo regno. Passava poco tempo con la propria famiglia, ma Hanamichi lo adorava, e desiderava seguirne l'esempio.

La notizia della sua morte gettò parecchio sconforto sul giovane sovrano. Lo sconvolse.

Il padre era stato assassinato per mano di un traditore. Il suo servo più fedele.

Questi lo aveva colpito alle spalle, come un vigliacco. E ne aveva osservato la vita spirare, con freddezza e crudeltà.

E tutto ciò aveva segnato profondamente Hanamichi, rendendolo un uomo triste, pieno di rabbia. E che non si fidava di nessuno.

Ascese al trono a diciannove anni, e da allora divenne un sovrano senza pietà, con un solo progetto: unificare tutti i regni sotto il suo governo.

Non gli importava quanto sangue o quante vite avrebbero dovuto essere spezzate, suo unico interesse era il comando. Era la vendetta.

Il sovrano dai capelli rossi si trovò a passeggiare nei corridoi del castello, osservava ogni ala di quella grande a maestosa costruzione.

Ripensava alle parole del gran consigliere di Taleon, incontrato poche ore fa: il re Akira aveva rifiutato la resa, e questo significava una nuova battaglia, una nuova guerra. Proprio quando i suoi sensi avevano trovato la pace, in quella arida terra del Nord, doveva organizzare una nuova guerra.

Progettare altri spargimenti di sangue.

Ma il cammino era ormai segnato. Il suo nome macchiato e accompagnato dalla parola "Tiranno" e nulla sarebbe cambiato, nel prossimo futuro.

Ad un tratto, di fronte a sé scorse la figura di un ombra, in cui riconobbe il principe Rukawa. Si guardò intorno, accorgendosi di essersi spinto, involontariamente, nell'ala Est del palazzo.

La guardia che controllava il corridoio proferì un rispettoso inchino al sovrano. E il principe Rukawa, dal fondo del corridoio gli rivolse uno sguardo indecifrabile.

Notò tra le sue mani un libro.

- Leggete?- chiese avvicinandosi. Rukawa si girò a fissarlo, annuendo, - deve essere una cosa molto affascinante...la cultura...non è tra le mie passioni purtroppo...- continuò lui dagli occhi di miele. Il principe Kaede lo fissò con durezza,

- Ben conosciamo i vostri interessi Re Sakuragi...- disse con somma provocazione nella voce.

Il re lo fissò duramente. Poi sorrise ironicamente.

- Avete un carattere indomito, e sfrontato giovane principe...potrei uccidervi per la vostra impudenza nei miei confronti...- buttò lì con facilità estrema. Ma il principe dagli occchi azzurri e profondi non gli diede alcuna soddisfazione, e non esternò né timore, né pentimento per ciò che aveva pronunciato.

Sakuragi si ritrovò a fissare i suoi lineamenti, e ne venne affascinato.

I suoi occhi sembravano stregarlo. Sembravano cristalli di ghiaccio. Limpidi, ma così tersi e profondi.

E la sua freddezza unita al profondo orgoglio...sfiorare la sua indole guerriera.

Uno strano desiderio mosse la sua mano, che piano sfiorò il volto del giovane principe Kaede. Ma solo un attimo.

Perchè Kaede si scostò, e gli rivolse uno sguardo duro, e freddo.

Sakuragi sorrise. Un uomo certamente combattivo il principe Kaede.

E questo rendeva la posta molto alta e desiderosa.

Si girò, per tornare alle sue stanze. Senza dire altro.

Più tardi nelle sue stanze, Re Sakuragi fece chiamare il suo servitore.

Yoehi entrò, osservando il sovrano sedersi al tavolo, ad ordinare le decine di carte scomposte sul tavolo.

- Desiderate mio signore?- si fermò sulla soglia in attesa delle sue richieste.

- Parlatemi del principe Kaede, voi che servite in questa casa da molti anni.- disse l'uomo.

Mito fu sorpreso e confuso allo stesso tempo da questa domanda, ma rispose subito.

- Cosa desiderate sapere mio signore?-

- Tutto...-

- Egli è il quintogenito di Re Rukawa. Vive da cinque anni nel monastero di Caleydon, in clausura. Il re lo ha richiamato a sé per non comprometterne la sicurezza alla caduta delle mura di Caleydon...egli è erede del trono, fino alla morte del padre. Dopo questa, la successione è stata assegnata al fratello. Il principe Kaede è stato designato alla vita in monastero, e alla rinuncia a tutti i suoi diritti sul trono.- chiarì Mito brevemente.

Tipico epilogo delle famiglie con troppi figli maschi, pensò brevemente Sakuragi.

Poi una domanda gli salì alle labbra.

- Quindi non ha contratto nozze come gli altri fratelli e sorelle?- Mito scosse la testa.

E dopo poco fu congedato.

Sakuragi rimase a riflettere sui fatti appena saputi, e una tremula idea prese forma nella sua testa.

Qualche giorno dopo, Re Rukawa fu condotto al cospetto del Sovrano di Caleydon.

Entrò in quelle che fino a poche settimane prima, erano state le sue stanze. Nulla era cambiato.

Il Re Sakuragi era vicino alla finestra, assorto nel suo osservare l'esterno.

- Volevate vedermi?- chiese l'anziano uomo avanzando verso di lui-, Sakuragi annuì.

- Volevo parlarvi di una questione assai importante, Re Rukawa.- il vecchio sovrano annuì, dandogli tutta la sua attenzione. - Ho intenzione di prendere moglie, e ho deciso di legarmi al casato delle volpi bianche. Il vostro casato.- Re Rukawa rimase stupito e confuso da quella argomentazione.

- Le mie figlie femmine sono sposate, e non ho altre figlie femmine da darvi in moglie!- protestò. Re Sakuragi si allontò dalla finestra,

- Una donna sposata può sposarsi nuovamente...qualora vedova, non è vero?- disse con tono ironico, che lasciava ben intravedere il suo pensiero. Il Re delle volpi bianche sentì le sue arti gelare a una prospettiva così malvagia.

- Non potete fare una cosa del genere!- disse Rukawa, - sarebbe un' infamia...-

- Ne sono convinto anch' io...- affermò Sakuragi, - ...e nel desiderio di venirvi incontro, ho un accordo da proporvi...-

- parlate!- il giovane sovrano dai capelli rossi si mosse, senza smettere di fissare l'anziano re. Erano giorni che pensava a quelle parole, erano giorni che aveva preso la sua scelta, ed adesso sentiva tensione nel dover richiedere ciò che voleva.

- Visto che il mio scopo è avere un legame reale con uno dei vostri eredi...vi propongo di darmi in sposo vostro figlio, Kaede.- il Re Rukawa si sentì sprofondare, - non è maritato, e la prospettiva di governare sul regno insieme a me potrebbe essere di suo gradimento, visto il destino che altrimenti gli spetterebbe, viste le sue condizioni di nascita- concluse, quasi tutto d'un fiato Sakuragi.

Ma la reazione che temeva arrivasse, giunse come da previsione, Re Rukawa divenne pallido, come se non potesse credere alla richiesta che gli era stata appena mossa.

- E' un uomo!- si oppose, - nel mio regno i matrimoni di egual sesso non sono consentiti!-,

- Nei regni del sud lo sono, e visto che io adesso governo Caleydon, lo sono anche qui.- Si versò del vino caldo nel calice, fissando il re Rukawa, in piedi, in fronte a lui. Notò bene il tremore delle sue mani, e il suo nervosismo crescente, - non credo abbiate molta scelta...se non volete vedere una delle vostre figlie vedove...-, disse poi lui dai capelli rossi. L'anziano Re si sentì ripugnato dal viscido ricatto che il sovrano del sud gli proponeva...si sentì impotente, e pensò al figlio. A Kaede, già così tristemente scelto dalla sorte per una vita non voluta, adesso doveva spartirsi a questo bivio...

- Vi do ventiquattro ore per decidere, dopo procederò all'impiccagione di uno dei giovani re del nord, sposati alle vostre figlie- concluse il sovrano, con tono leggero.

Il re Rukawa annuì, accettando così di riflettere alla proposta.

Dopo fu scortato nelle sue stanze, nell'ala Est del castello.

La reazione alla notizia del Re Rukawa colse di sorpresa i suoi figli.

- Padre è inaccettabile!- protestò Hisashi, - come potete dare in matrimonio Kaede a quel verme!- chiese agitato e nervoso.

- Hisashi vi ho comunicato le condizioni della scelta a cui sono costretto...- disse il sovrano spostando il suo sguardo su Kaede.

Il giovane principe non aveva commentato, quando il padre gli aveva comunicato la richiesta del Re Sakuragi. Si era fermato silenziosamente alla finestra, a guardare fuori le montagne innevate, e non aveva detto alcunchè. Suo padre lo osservava, e scorgeva nei suoi occhi, nonostante la apparente freddezza, il suo turbamento.

Kaede non era solito esprimere ciò che provava. Il suo carattere era estremamente introverso. E dopo la morte della madre lo era diventato ancora di più.

Adesso, in cuor suo rifletteva, su ciò che gli era stato offerto.

Aveva incontrato poche volte il sovrano del Sud, troppo poche volte per capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

Troppo poche per dire di conoscerlo...

Sembrava così giovane...così spavaldo...così dannatamente pieno di sé...

Il suo carattere sembrava tutto l'opposto di quello del potente re tiranno che adesso governava Caleydon.

Che marito sarebbe stato per lui?

Si sentiva in un bivio, senza via di uscite, come sempre era stata la sua vita.

Già una volta aveva scelto il dovere alla sua vita, accettando di entrare in monastero, e lasciare così il trono al fratello.

Adesso gli si chiedeva di cambiare totalmente la sua vita...di sposare un uomo...di dividere la vita con un altra persona.

La vita, un trono, un letto...

...condividere tutto...con un uomo che sembrava non badare a nessuno tranne a sé stesso.

Accettare avrebbe salvato dal lutto una delle sue sorelle, ma se la sua scelta fosse poi l'ennesimo sbaglio che si sarebbe ritorto contro di lui?

Sarebbe riuscito a condividere la vita con quell'uomo?

A sapersi suo, senza possibilità di tornare indietro, se non nella morte?

Kaede spostò il suo sguardo nella stanza adiacente. Attraverso la porta, leggermente scostata, potè osservare le sue sorelle, che parlavano e sorridevano.

Le guardò.

Attentamente...

...voleva davvero vederle piangere e soffrire?

La voce del fratello spezzò i suoi pensieri...

- Io lo uccido quello! Padre permettetemi di...- Hisashi tacque improvvisamente, fermato da un cenno di Kaede.

Il principe dagli occhi azzurri lo pregò con lo sguardo, e il fretello capì.

Le sue iridi si spostarono nuovamente sull'immagine delle sorelle, che sedevano nella stanza vicina, ignare della conversazione che si stava svolgendo, le fissò e si ritrovò a pensare a loro, all' immensa disperazione che un suo rifiuto avrebbe acceso.

Sentì il suo cuore battere furiosamente.

La sua mente tentare di essere obbiettiva e razionale.

E scelse.

Scelse il suo sangue.

- Padre, comunicate al Re Sakuragi che accetto la sua proposta...- disse con la sua solita voce indifferente.

Il padre fissò i suoi occhi, e capì. Kaede ricambiò lo sguardo, poi si allontanò, tornando alla sua finestra. Tornando alle sue montagne. Tornando ai suoi pensieri.

Re Rukawa prese la sua scelta. E fece sì di comunicare la sua risposta al Re Sakuragi quel giorno stesso.

Le nozze furono programmate per il primo giorno di primavera, in marzo. Mancavano appena due settimane.

Owari...


	2. Chapter 2

_Ovviamente disclaimers di rito: I diritti di Slam Dunk non sono miei, ma questo non è un segreto, io i personaggi li prendo solo in prestito, per farli impazzire un po'. Buona lettura!. _

**Attenzione!** **Alcune****scene****potrebbero****essere****ad****alto****contenuto****violento/erotico.****Si****consiglia****di****astenersi****dalla****lettura****i****deboli****di****cuore****e/o****stomaco.**

_I personaggi risentono molto dell'ambientazione e saranno spesso OOC. (Sakuragi spietato e cattivissimo!)_

_Questa fic vuole essere il mio personale regalo di compleanno ad una mia fedele lettrice, ed amica : Anna. _

_Spero piacerà a tutti voi che la leggerete._

_Al solito sono graditi commenti e opinioni alla mia email, per chiunque volesse inviarne._

_**White Snow**_

**di **

**ShaKa**

**Capitolo II**

Passarono veloci le notti, lunghe e buie.

Suguirono a giorni brevi e luminosi.

I preparativi si sarebbero conclusi domani, giorno delle nozze.

Fino ad allora Kaede sarebbe rimasto nell'ala est del palazzo, insieme alla sua famiglia.

E fu quella sera, che nel buio della notte, egli uscì dalle sue stanze.

La guardia al corridoio dormiva, ed il principe dagli occhi blu camminò piano, scendendo le scale con passo felpato e lieve.

Aprì le vetrate che conducevano nei giardini, e lì si fermò ad osservare.

Il cielo.

Le stelle.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe diventato sovrano di Caleydon, sposo del Re Sakuragi.

Ma il suo cuore non gioiva. Il suo cuore non batteva. Era come se fosse fermo ed impassibile a quella vita che stava scorrendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

Le sue iridi si persero ad osservare lo spettacolo oltre la ringhiera, che dava sul precipizio, dietro al castello, colmo di neve. Freddo, desolato.

La folle idea di porre fine a tutto balenò alla sua mente, subito ricacciata dalla consapevolezza che da lui dipendeva la vita della sua famiglia.

Con la mano spazzò via qualche centimetro di neve che risiedeva sulla lunga ringhiera in pietra che circondava il giardino. Osservò quell' acqua solida sciogliersi nelle sue mani tiepide, e si sentì proprio come come quella neve, che sciogliendosi gli sfuggiva dalle mani.

La sua vita gli era sfuggita di mano.

Anche se in realtà la sua vita non era mai stata davvero sua.

Un rumore alle sue spalle lo costrinse a girarsi. Sulla soglia della porta in vestro, un'esile figura apparve alla sua vista.

- Kaede...- quella voce...

- Ayako, sorella...- la chiamò piano il principe.

- Cosa fate voi qui? Se uno dei soldati dovesse scoprirvi passereste seri guai...- fece notare la donna, con volto preoccupato. Kaede annuì.

- Volevo pensare...sapete che questo giardino è il mio preferito...quando ero piccolo venivo sempre qui...- la donna si avvicinò, spalla a spalla con lui, e poi piano intrecciò la sua mano destra con quella sinistra del fratello.

Kaede si voltò sorpreso.

Lei sorrise debolmente.

- So che lo state facendo per me ed Haruko...ho sentito nostro padre che parlava con nostro fratello Hisashi.- sussurrò la donna, il suo volto era serio, triste.

Kaede ammirò la carnagione chiara della donna, sua sorella, e si sorprese della bellezza di questa, resa ancora più grande dai raggi della luna che rifletteva nei suoi occhi.

- Vorrei tanto che voi non foste costretto a sposarlo Kaede...vorrei vedervi felice...almeno una volta...- Kaede strinse forte la mano della sorella nella sua, si voltò verso di lei. E spontaneamente... sorrise.

Ayako si strinse al petto del fratello, e questi l'abbracciò.

Un abbraccio dolce.

Quello di due fratelli.

- Tengo davvero molto a voi Ayako, faccio tutto ciò per permettere alla mia famiglia di sopravvivere...e non mi vergogno di questo...- pronunciò incolore, con voce decisa. Ayako annuì.

-Non vi è onore che debba vergognarsi della sua manifestazione, nobile fratello mio-.

Onore.

Già.

Era solo una questione di onore.

Si ripetè Rukawa rientrando con la sorella.

Avrebbe affrontato con onore la sua sorte. Perchè lui era figlio del re Rukawa, figlio delle volpi bianche. Figlio di queste terre. E come tale non poteva tirarsi indietro al compimento di quello che era il suo destino.

L'alba arrivò velocemente.

E il giovane principe aprì gli occhi, fissando il bianco tetto della sua camera. I capelli sparsi sul cuscino, si mescolavano con il tessuto morbido e chiaro, in un incredibile contrasto. Nero e bianco, bianco e nero.

Il corpo abbandonato tra le lenzuola.

Si alzò. Pigramente. Sbadigliando.

Si lavò il viso nella bacinella in fine ceramica posta sul mobile da bagno, in un angolo della camera.

L'acqua era gelida, e lo fece rabbrividire.

Si asciugò con un panno morbido.

Sentì dei brevi rumori provenire dai piani più bassi del palazzo e dall'esterno. Si avvicinò alla finestra, notando il viavai di persone.

I preparativi del matrimonio. Il suo matrimonio.

Si sentì assalire da una lieve tristezza.

Ayako bussò, ed entrando, appoggiò gli abiti bianchi sul tavolo.

Kaede stava finendo di prepararsi. Il momento era dunque arrivato.

Da oggi sarebbe stato sposato.

Sposato con un Re.

Sposato con colui che aveva reso la sua gente schiava.

Sposato con un uomo.

Sposato. E basta.

Sarebbe appartenuto di diritto al Re Sakuragi.

Sarebbe appartenuto ad uno sposo.

Ma la sua mente a questo pensiero non destava alcun sentimento. Era come se non sentisse nulla. Nè ansia, nè gioia, nè dolore, nè rabbia. Si sposava. Ma non sentiva nulla. Non provava nulla per l'uomo che oggi lo avrebbe preso come suo compagno di vita.

Indossò la sua casacca bianca, bordata con intarsi e ricami dorati, sopra la camicia, bianca anch'essa, iniziando a legarne i fili dorati.

Mito si affacciò alla porta annunciando che a momenti il re Sakuragi sarebbe arrivato a prenderlo. Per scendere insieme nel salone, ove erano attesi per la cerimonia.

Kaede fissò la sua immagine davanti allo specchio, e non provò nulla.

Solo un 'opprimente apatia.

Dopo qualche minuto qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Quegli occhi blu si fissarono un ultima volta allo specchio, poi sospirando, aprirono la porta.

Gli occhi scuri del re Sakuragi lo fissarono. Intensamente. Per lunghi attimi.

Tanti, da quasi imbarazzarlo.

Kaede lo guardò, notando il suo abito da cerimonia. Velluto rosso bordeaux e oro.

Fasciava il suo corpo forte e muscoloso alla perfezione. E sembrava brillasse nel dolce contrasto con i suoi capelli, color del fuoco.

Metteva in evidenza ogni linea di quel corpo forte. Forgiato dalle lunghe battaglie.

E i suoi occhi scuri sembravano ancora più profondi.

- Siete pronto?- chiese con voce calma. Kaede annuì, e il re gli porse il braccio.

Il principe si avvicinò, e si appoggiò ad esso, seguendolo per le scale.

Nel salone una piccola folla di persone attendeva gli sposi.

Per lo più gli abitanti del castello, e soldati del re Sakuragi. Anche la famiglia dei Rukawa era presente.

Li osservarono scendere insieme lungo le scale.

Il braccio di Kaede intorno a quello del Re.

La mano del Re che stringeva forte quella di Kaede.

Passarono in mezzo alla folla. Raggiungendo il centro della sala, ove li aspettavano per celebrare le nozze.

Kaede era stupendo, vestito di oro e bianco velluto, coperto dal suo mantello lungo, bianco anch'esso.

Gli sguardi di quella folla erano tutti per lui. Ed essendone cosciente, per un attimo avvertì un lieve disagio.

I due sposi si fermarono al centro della sala.

E la cerimonia ebbe inizio.

I due si presero per mano. E si guardarono, mentre il celebrante pronunciava le parole che li avrebbe legati per sempre.

Kaede guardava il Re dai capelli rossi di fronte a lui. Fissava i suoi occhi scuri.

Cercava di leggervi dentro.

Cercava di capire.

Capire perchè lo guardasse in quel modo...così...intenso...ma non vi riusciva.

Sakuragi si rendeva insondabile, sembrava avesse una corazza.

Lo guardava, con occhi scuri e tersi di un sentimento che Kaede non seppe definire.

Le parole del celebrante proseguirono nella funzione.

Fino allo scambio delle promesse, che durò pochi minuti. Così come lo scambio degli anelli.

Kaede incrociò gli occhi della sorella, e rinnovò la sua scelta, pronunciando la sua promessa, e mettendo al dito del suo sposo l'anello nuziale.

Hanamichi fissò il suo sposo pronunciando le sue promesse, e piano gli infilò la fede d'oro all'anulare.

Kaede ebbe l'impressione che la sua mano tremasse lievemente.

Ma fu solo un attimo.

Adesso erano finalmente sposati.

E Kaede adesso, solo adesso... per un attimo... guardandosi intorno, e osservando le persone presenti in sala con lui... si rese conto del suo passo.

Il fratello, Hisashi lo fissava. Il suo sguardo era affranto, triste.

Sakuragi diede il via alla celebrazione delle nozze.

E fino alle ore più tarde il castello di Caleydon fu in festa.

Durante il ricevimento il Re camminò per il salone, parlando con i presenti.

Kaede invece rimanè in disparte, in compagnia della sorella Ayako, che insieme al marito, il principe Ryota, commentava le nozze.

Lui dagli occhi blu non diceva nulla, si limitava a osservare e sentire.

Osservava il suo sposo, che girava per la sala, in compagnia dei suoi ospiti.

Non si era degnato nemmeno di richiedere la sua presenza vicino a lui.

Appena finita la cerimonia e dichiarati aperti i festeggiamenti avevano iniziato a conversare con i presenti insieme, ma era durato pochi attimi. Poi il suo sposo si era allontanato, dedicandosi agli ospiti da solo.

Faceva semplicemente tutto come se egli non esistesse.

E Kaede non seppe se sentirsi sollevato o triste per questo.

Non lo aveva sposato per amore, era vero.

Ma cominciare un matrimonio in piena indifferenza non gli sembrava di certo il modo migliore!

Si guardò intorno, osservando gli invitati conversare e ballare in allegria. Sentì un lieve disagio. Conosceva appena tutte le persone in quella sala. Gli anni di lontananza dalla corte lo avevano reso estraneo a quell'ambiente.

In lui si mosse un lieve senso di pentimento...seguito da smarrimento...

Ma si rese conto che era troppo tardi.

Molte ore più tardi, quando la luna alta nel cielo segnava la mezzanotte, e le sale cominciavano a svuotarsi.

Sakuragi avvicinò Mito, ordinandogli di sovraintendere al resto della festa. Si assicurò che la famiglia reale fosse ricondotta nell'ala est. Poi si avvicinò a Kaede.

Il giovane principe lo vide arrivare, abbassò il calice di vino che stava sorseggiando. E lo guardò. Sakuragi allungò la mano verso di lui, facendogli cenno di prenderla.

Ma il giovane dai capelli scuri rifiutò compostamente la sua offerta. E si mosse facendogli intendere che lo avrebbe seguito.

Il Re si incamminò per i corridoi del castello, seguito dal suo consorte.

Non si rivolsero nemmeno una parola. E Sakuragi temè che questo ostentato mutismo sarebbe durato a lungo.

Aprì la porta di quella che sarebbe stata la loro camera nuziale, facendo accomodare Kaede, prima. Seguendolo, poi.

Kaede entrò, si sentiva nervoso. Adesso si, avvertiva disagio.

Aveva pensato tutta la sera a questo momento.

Si era riscoperto a pensare nelle ultime ore a come affrontare questo aspetto del loro matrimonio.

Aveva osservato il Re Sakuragi tutta la festa.

Il suo signore dai capelli rossi non aveva richiesto la sua vicinanza nemmeno un attimo durante il ricevimento. Non lo aveva cercato mai, nemmeno con lo sguardo. E lui non ne aveva compreso la motivazione.

Infondo, era stato lui a chiederlo in sposo. Quindi perchè trattarlo con tutta quella indifferenza durante la celebrazione delle loro nozze?

Non capiva.

Era confuso.

Non capiva.

Era confuso ed agitato.

Perchè in realtà, dopo aver pensato e ripensato per ore...sapeva bene di non sentire desiderio per l'uomo che aveva davanti. Nè avvertiva passione per lui.

Era lì per un imposizione.

Ed adesso, di fronte al compimento del suo obbligo, ne avvertiva il peso.

Il disagio.

Sakuragi si avvicinò al letto, accendendo le piccole candele. Poi si mosse, introducendo nel camino un grande ciocco di legno, per riscaldare la notte, ancora fredda e rigida, nonostante fosse appena primavera.

Kaede si accostò al mobile, iniziando a spogliarsi, per poi indossare gli abiti da notte.

Senza una parola.

Senza domande.

Sperava che il suo sposo non lo pretendesse quella notte. Che fosse troppo stanco per farlo.

Sperava di non dover affrontare spiacevoli conversazioni. Che l'indifferenza di cui era stato indirizzo continuasse in un muto accordo.

Slacciò la sua camicia, scoprendosi il petto, e indossando la maglia per la notte.

Dopo pochi attimi fu pronto per raggiungere il letto.

Nel voltarsi verso il talamo, però, si trovò di fronte il suo sposo dai capelli rossi, che lo fissava.

Il respiro si bloccò nei suoi polmoni, per un attimo, uno soltanto.

I loro occhi si fissarono. Un attimo solo, uno soltanto.

Hanamichi fece pochi, brevi passi verso il suo consorte. Dopo, quando gli fu così vicino da quasi poter udire il suo profumo, alzò piano una mano, sfiorandogli la guancia. Ma Kaede si scostò, fissandolo con decisione, e chiare intenzioni.

Non aveva intenzione di concedersi a lui.

Non voleva sottomettersi.

Non voleva farsi umiliare.

Non voleva.

Non voleva.

Ma Sakuragi si avvicinò ancora, incorniciandogli il volto, e chinandosi sulle sue labbra.

Kaede attese un attimo, un flebile desiderio di saggiare quelle labbra lo aveva fermato. Osservava il volto del Re avvicinarsi, e sondava i suoi gesti.

Sentì un lieve brivido scorrergli dentro.

E proprio quando avvertì il calore di quella pelle sulla sua, scostò il suo volto, serrando le labbra e negandole al suo sposo.

A questa il giovane Re reagì, afferrandolo per le spalle e sbattendolo contro al muro.

Kaede gemè.

Per l'urto. Per un lieve dolore.

Lì', incastrato tra il suo sposo e il muro freddo della stanza, sentiva quel corpo caldo e forte premere sul suo.

Sentì le labbra di Hanamichi sulle sue, serrarsi prepotentemente.

E si oppose. Gli piantò le mani sulle spalle, respingendolo.

Con tutte le sue forze. Fin quando riuscì a staccarlo da sé.

Avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi, e il fiato corto.

- Non voglio...- sussurrò poi. Hanamichi lo fissò, udendo quelle parole. Poi velocemente lo afferrò per le spalle, e lo trascinò a sé con forza, lo strinse tra le braccia, affondando il volto nell'incavo del suo collo, baciando la sua pelle, mentre Kaede tentava di respingerlo, opponendosi.

- Lasciatemi! Non potete obbligarmi!- Sakuragi spintonò ancora una volta il principe, portandolo vicino al letto, ne afferrò il volto, baciandolo profondamente. Kaede, sentì le sue labbra forzate, e le schiuse, gemendo. Le mani di Hanamichi cingevano il suo corpo. E lui percepiva rinnovati e forti brividi scuoterlo. Un calore insopportabile proveniva da quel torace nudo premuto ai suoi abiti.

Tentava di allontanarlo.

Disperatamente.

Sentiva la lingua del re rapire la sua.

Il calore intossicante della sua bocca rendergli inferme le gambe, e fargli perdere l'equilibrio.

Le sue mani afferrarono le braccia di Hanamichi, come cercandovi un appiglio a non cadere.

Quella bocca pretendeva, pretendeva la sua, e mischiava i loro sapori, i loro respiri con la forza.

Kaede provò a respingerlo con tutte le sue forze.

Trovò l'unica soluzione nell' allontanarlo con il dolore. E così fece.

Il Re Sakuragi si staccò, percependo un forte dolore alla bocca. Lasciò un attimo la presa sulle spalle del suo sposo, poi portò una mano alla bocca, scorgendovi sangue sopra.

Fissò Kaede, e dopo un attimo uno schiaffò violento colpì il giovane principe, stordendolo.

- Come avete osato...- ringhiò Hanamichi, - Voi siete mio..!- pronunciò

- Io non vi appartengo! Vi ho sposato solo per la mia famiglia...io non vi amo...e non vi amerò mai...non sono vostro!- Sakuragi lo fissò sorpreso.

- Non mi importa se non mi amerete mai...voi mi appartenete!- disse con tono arrogante e sicuro. Le sue iridi si scurirono, - mi fate schifo re Sakuragi, mi ripugnate...- sputò con sommo disprezzo Kaede, subito colpito da un ennesimo schiaffo, che lo fece cadere sulle coperte del letto.

Kaede alzò piano sui gomiti, respirando a fatica...si sfiorò il volto, scorgendo sulle sue dita del sangue.

Il Re Sakuragi salì sopra il letto, sopra di lui.

- No!- esclamò il principe, no! Non voleva...non doveva succedere!

Non poteva.

Non doveva permetterglielo.

Non gli avrebbe permesso di prendersi il suo corpo. Di umiliarlo!

Sentì la sua bocca poggiarsi sulla sua pelle.

Continui baci sul collo.

Le labbra avide su di lui.

Le mani che vagavano, intrufolandosi sotto la maglia, carezzandogli il petto.

Hanamichi gli sfiorò appena un capezzolo con le dita.

Kaede si irrigidì, per quella sensazione estranea. Ma il suo corpo era troppo teso e spaventato per godere di quel tocco.

Continuava a lottare. Riempiendo di pugni e colpi la schiena del giovane Re. Agitandosi sotto di lui, mentre questi continuava a toccarlo.

- ...state fermo, Kaede!- esclamò lui dagli occhi scuri, afferrandogli i polsi, e tentando di bloccarlo mentre ancora si dibatteva, stretto tra lui e il letto. Kaede fece forza con le braccia, confrontandosi con Hanamichi, inutilmente.

Dopo alcuni minuti cedè, stremato. E senza fiato.

S'inarcò. Gemendo. Il labbro gli duoleva, contuso, a causa dei violenti schiaffi che aveva ricevuto. La testa gli girava, sentiva i sensi abbandonarlo a tratti, ma sapeva che doveva lottare.

Doveva. Per non cedere.

Hanamichi osservò le membra del suo consorte abbandonarsi, e smettere di ribellarsi, piano lo fissò.

La sua mano scese a scoprirgli il collo, e piano scoprire la pelle del suo petto. Per spogliarlo.

Kaede, intuite le intenzioni del suo sposo, iniziò nuovamente a dibattersi, e questa volta Sakuragi afferrò con furia i suoi abiti, strappandoli.

Quegli occhi blu si sentirono rubare il respiro. Si sentirono mancare.

Avevano ben poca coscienza di ciò che gli accadeva.

Sentiva quelle mani avide toccarlo. Mettere la sua pelle a nudo. E quando i suoi abiti finirono in brandelli sul pavimento, capì che sarebbe stato inutile opporsi ulteriormente. Ogni protezione era persa.

Guardò il viso sopra di sé. Sentì il calore di quel corpo sopra il suo. Si agitò ancora, inarcando la schiena e piantandogli le mani in petto. Ma senza risultato. Il Re Sakuragi era forte.

Più di lui.

E adesso sapeva cosa sarrebbe successo.

Sapeva cosa lo attendeva.

Non aveva più abiti addosso, il corpo del suo sposo sul suo, reclamava soddisfazione.

E Kaede dovè cedere.

Sentì il sesso turgido e duro del suo sposo appoggiarsi alle sue carni. Alla sua fessura.

Singhizzò senza lacrime, iniziando a tremare. Il Re Hanamichi lo fissò.

Sentì il suo respiro irregolare.

Sentì la sua paura.

Non voleva. Sapeva che il suo corpo non era pronto, ed avrebbe sentito dolore. Non voleva sottomettersi.

- Se la smettete di opporvi...non vi farà male...- gli sussurrò Sakuragi, ma Kaede lo fissò colmo di terrore.

Hanamichi scese ancora sulle sue labbra, quasi dolcemente, mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi, allargandogli le gambe maggiormente, e con un movimento lento e deciso si spinse in lui.

Di poco. Premendo con il suo corpo.

Kaede si inarcò, spezzato dal dolore.

- Non respingetemi...- disse ancora lui dai capelli rossi, carezzandogli il volto.

Ma il principe non rispose, gemè rapito dal dolore. Per quella pelle tesa che adesso sentiva distintemente in lui. Per quella pressione fortissima che apriva le sue pareti.

Lo sentiva entrare in lui.

Sentì quella pelle che lo penetrava. Che lo dilatava. Afferrò le spalle di Sakuragi, tentando un ultima volta di respingerlo.

Inutilmente.

Avrebbe voluto gridare con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, ma la voce gli si bloccava in gola, spezzata anch'essa dal forte bruciore che avvertiva.

Hanamichi fissò il ragazzo sotto di sé. Scese a baciargli il volto. Depositò dei baci piccoli e leggeri sulla sua fronte, sulle sue guance. Kaede ansimò, sentiva le braccia del suo amante stringerlo, forte.

Sospirò, lasciando che il suo respiro si infrangesse sul quella bocca rossa che aveva insidiato fino ad allora la sua, e ricadde sul cuscino sfinito, e provato.

Quel corpo dentro di lui si mosse, affondando ancora.

Kaede si contrasse, inarcandosi, premendo il volto nell'incavo della spalla del suo sposo. Questi, che ancora lo stringeva a sé, non potè resistere ulteriormente. E muovendosi ancora, lo prese completamente, con un unica, violenta spinta.

Kaede a quel punto gridò.

- Basta!- la voce spezzata e sofferente.

Hanamichi rimase immobile. Tenendolo tra le braccia.

Si sentiva così strettamente avvolto nel corpo del suo sposo. Nel suo intimo calore.

Nella sua pelle bianca che bruciava.

La tentazione di spingersi ancora più a fondo, violentemente, si fece strada in lui.

Ma un lamento lo riportò alla ragione. Il lamento del suo consorte.

- Vi pr...basta...!- supplicò Kaede.

Ma Hanamichi non conosceva la parola basta.

Non adesso che il suo corpo era dentro quello del giovane principe.

Non adesso che il suo desiderio chiamava soddisfazione.

Gli baciò una guancia. Lo strinse a sé. Poi piano, spinse.

Brevemente.

Un lamento.

Piano. Spinse di nuovo. Spinse ancora.

Kaede si aggrappò forsennatamente alle sue spalle.

Annaspò, sentendo l'aria mancare.

Sentiva solo dolore. Solo fastidio.

Un forte bruciore.

La sua pelle lacerata, contusa. Incandescente. Aprirsi a quei violenti passaggi. Per poi chiudersi subito dopo.

Un altra spinta, ed un grido ancora più sofferente.

La sua pelle frizionarsi contro quella del suo sposo, con difficoltà, lacerarsi ad ogni affondo. Aprirsi ad ogni minimo movimento.

Sakuragi continuava a muoversi, aumentando pian piano il ritmo. Fino a trovarne uno suo.

Sempre più a profondo

Sempre più veloce.

Più violento.

I due corpi, sul grande letto, si muovevano. Il Re dai capelli rossi, su di lui, si muoveva senza fermarsi un attimo. Incurante del dolore che affliggeva il suo amante. Egli cercava solo il proprio piacere. Egoisticamente. E lo trovò. Nei lunghi affondi che si concedeva in quel corpo.

Quel corpo che si agitava sotto di lui.

Le cui mani gli artigliavano la schiena in preda al dolore.

I cui occhi si stringevano per non piangere, per non lasciarsi umiliare fino in fondo.

No, non vi era piacere in quelle iridi. Solo dolore. Solo fastidio.

Ma Hanamichi era totalmente preso dal quel corpo che ignorò quegli occhi sofferenti.

Ignorò le necessità di quell'anima che giaceva sotto di lui, spezzandosi in mille schegge di sofferenza.

E spinse.

Forte.

Afferrandogli le cosce, e premendo violentemente la sua carne.

Spinse.

Spinse ancora.

Spinse finchè la vista non si annebbiò. E il suo piacere esplose. Intenso. Quasi da stordirlo.

Quel liquido caldo scese nel corpo di Kaede, sciogliendosi nelle pieghe del suo ventre. Bruciando sulle ferite interne di quel corpo martoriato.

Gridò, ma la sua bocca fu chiusa da quella del suo amante. Che gli rubò il respiro.

E quell'unico conforto che le sue grida potevano dargli.

Sakuragi scivolò su di lui, sentendosi mancare per la violenza dell'orgasmo appena avuto.

Era stato meraviglioso. Intenso. Come lo aveva sognato, in quelle lunghe settimane, in cui aveva solo potuto osservare e desiderare da lontano quel corpo esile e bianco.

Sospirò. Appagato.

Il principe Kaede invece chiuse gli occhi, stremato. Distrutto.

...Adesso era tutto finito...

Il Re Sakuragi aprì gli occhi dopo qualche secondo.

Il silenzio della stanza, adesso che le loro grida erano scomparse sembrava quasi innaturale.

Piano si alzò, poggiando le mani su quei fianchi immobili. Sfilando il suo sesso dal corpo di Kaede si scostò da lui.

Sentì un gemito sfuggire a quelle labbra sempre silenziose.

Ma quel corpo rimase disteso, con gli occhi chiusi. Ed il petto che si alzava e si abbassava freneticamente. Senza reazione alcuna.

Hanamichi si spostò, per distendersi al suo fianco. E guardò il suo ventre.

Rosso.

Macchie rosse ovunque. Sangue.

Il sangue del suo amante.

Il sangue di un unione voluta con la forza.

Il suo sesso ne era sporco. Quasi completamente. Ovunque.

Le gambe di Rukawa macchiate, a tratti.

Si sdraiò, poggiando la testa sul cuscino, riprendendo fiato.

Si sentiva sfinito, esausto. Per l' immenso piacere provato.

Appagato.

Ad un tratto sentì Kaede muoversi. Girò il volto, osservandolo mentre si girava sul fianco. Dandogli le spalle.

Kaede non piangeva.

Non singhiozzava.

Il suo corpo era indolenzito, ed attraversato da lampi di dolore che sembravano squarciargli il ventre.

Ma lui non avrebbe pianto.

Non avrebbe permesso alle sue stesse lacrime di umiliarlo.

Non avrebbe permesso a quell'uomo di distruggerlo fino a questo punto.

Voleva solo stringersi a quel cuscino, e non vederlo.

Non vedere il suo carnefice. Nonostante riposasse vicino a lui.

Non vedere Sakuragi. Nonostante sentisse il suo corpo caldo a pochi palmi da lui.

Non lo voleva vedere.

Né sentire.

Voleva solo far finta di essere lontano.

Lontano da quel posto. In una vita più felice.

Dove non doveva sempre sacrificare sè stesso e il suo orgoglio per cause ben più grandi di sé.

Da piccolo aveva sempre sognato colline verdi, prati in fiore in cui vivere, tranquillo.

Lontano dalla solitudine...

Lontano dal mondo a cui apparteneva...fatto solo di obblighi ed etichette...

Voleva un mondo immerso nel silenzio. Suo eterno compagno.

E magari sentire la voce felice della madre...quella madre che non c'era più.

E che aveva conosciuto troppo poco... per ricordarne tutti i tratti...

Avrebbe voluto che almeno una volta nella sua vita qualcuno lo amasse...per ricordare cosa si provasse...ad amare...

...si...voleva ricordare il significato della parola "amore"...Perchè lui dopo la morte di sua madre, non aveva più saputo amare...

Questo che aveva appena vissuto non era amore.

No, non lo era, e non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Perchè il Re non lo amava.

E lui, con immensa tristezza, non amava il Re. Né mai avrebbe potuto amarlo.

Non desiderava nulla di tutto quello. Non voleva essere il compagno di un uomo simile.

E per la prima volta, la prima di tante volte che sarebbe susseguite, sentì freddo in quel letto. Un freddo che veniva da dentro. Un freddo che gli incrinava qualcosa nell'anima.

Due braccia calde e forti lo cinsero da dietro.

Le braccia di suo marito.

Lo strinsero, forte al suo petto.

Kaede si irrigidì, spaventato. E sentì il respiro caldo del suo consorte sulla sua pelle.

Per un attimo pensò ad un gesto d' affetto, con cui il suo sposo volesse consolarlo del dolore che gli aveva fatto provare prima. Ma intuì subito, di essersi amaramente sbagliato.

Avvertì le labbra del suo amante che scendevano a baciargli la pelle del collo.

Una mano che scendeva lungo il suo corpo. Avida di pelle da toccare.

Non una parola.

Nessun interesse a sapere come stava...o se avesse provato dolore, nel loro rapporto precedente.

Nessun interesse alcuno.

Solo quella mano, che lo accarezzava intimamente. Toccando il suo sesso.

Il principe si lasciò accarezzare, quei tocchi lenti non facevano male.

Non gli facevano paura...

Quelle mani proseguirono lungo il suo corpo, sulla sua pelle. Afferrarono il suo sesso, masturbandolo lentamente. Scendendo poi più giù, verso la sua intimità.

E a quel punto a Kaede fu chiaro ciò che gli stava per essere chiesto.

Si agitò. Cercando di staccare quelle mani da lui. Ma Hanamichi non glielo permise.

- Non vi arrendete, vero Kaede?- gli sussurrò in un orecchio, - ma vi domerò...vi renderò un gattino docile...tra le mie braccia...- quelle parole gli arrivarono dritte dentro, nell'anima, conficcandosi come cunei acuminati nel suo cuore.

Sentì il suo orgoglio accartocciarsi dentro di lui. Violentemente.

Si dimenò, per liberarsi da quella stretta.

Hanamichi gli bloccò le braccia, e lo premè al materasso. Stendendosi su di lui.  
>Schiacciandogli il viso sul cuscino. Immobilizzandolo.<p>

Accarezzò la sua schiena.

Baciandola, mordendola.

Lasciandovi segni rossi. Segni di appartenenza.

Kaede tentò di scrollarselo di dosso, ma ad un tratto un gridò squarciò il silenzio della stanza.

Il suo.

Il suo amante lo aveva preso. Nuovamente.

Violentemente.

Con un unica, decisa spinta lo aveva penetrato.

Aveva forzato la sua pelle, resa così accessibile da quella posizione. Resa viscida dal sangue, che liquido, ancora gli colava tra le gambe.

Kaede gemè, trattenendo le urla di dolore.

Si sentiva morire. Il suo corpo sembrava ribellarsi a tutto ciò. Sembrava impazzire a quei movimenti che percepiva dentro di lui.

- Basta...!- gridò, - mi fate male!-. Ma il re fu sordo ad ogni richiesta. Ad ogni supplica, e spingendo con i fianchi una prima volta, diede inizio al loro rapporto.

E dopo, furono solo spinte.

Fu solo dolore.

Steso su di lui Hanamichi lo ebbe, ancora una volta, nonostante Kaede lo respingesse, nonostante gridasse.

Lo possedè, aprendolo in modo violento. E passionale.

Fino a sentirlo svenire per il forte dolore.

E nemmeno allora si fermò, alla ricerca del suo piacere, si spinse in lui fino all'orgasmo...

Kaede si sentì debole ed impotente. Umiliato. Come uomo, e come amante.

Ma ad Hanamichi poco importava...a lui bastava possederlo...E lo ebbe ancora... e ancora...molte volte quella notte...

Fino a placare la sua eccitazione. Fino ad esaurire il proprio desiderio.

Era l'alba quando sfinito si sdraiò al fianco del suo sposo. Il sonno si sentiva prepotentemente. Ansimava, in cerca di respiro, per riprendersi dall'ennesimo amplesso che aveva consumato in quel corpo caldo.

Per l'immenso piacere che lo aveva sconvolto.

Si girò, incontrando la vista del corpo del suo amante, che giaceva vicino a lui. Su un fianco. Dandogli le spalle.

Tremava visibilmente.

Un tremito costante, e involontario.

Hanamichi si portò una mano al viso, sfregandosi gli occhi stanco e sospirando.

Si tirò a sedere, osservando il letto, sfatto. Le coperte buttate sparse sul pavimento. Le lenzuola aggrovigliate ai piedi del letto. Piene di sangue.

Poi guardò il suo ventre. Un disastro. Pieno di macchie.

Le spalle gli bruciavano, per tutti i graffi che gli erano stati fatti.

Sì alzò. Camminò fino al mobile da bagno, pulendosi poi con dell'acqua pulita le tracce di sangue che aveva addosso.

Sulla radice del suo sesso, che ora riposava, le tracce erano scure. Ormai asciutte.

Si pulì il ventre, le mani.

Rivestendosi, si avvicinò al letto. Vide Kaede. Disteso sulle lenzuola.

Lo fissò, senza pronunciare nulla. Fissò il suo volto bianco, sembrava più pallido del solito.

I suoi occhi socchiusi, persi nel vuoto. Quell'azzurro profondo sembrava adesso scuro, infinito.

La ferita sul labbro si vedeva distintemente. Anche se non sanguinava più.

Le sue braccia prive di forza di fronte a lui. Rannicchiate contro il suo petto.

Hanamichi tornò dal suo lato del letto.

Si stese nuovamente.

E come se nulla fosse si addormentò, ignorando i rumori bassi e lievi dei singhiozzi di Kaede..

Owari


End file.
